


Fate Laughs Flowers

by aislingdoheanta



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Florist AU, M/M, Non Fantasy Setting, Online Relationship, Thorin tries to be a gardener.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 22:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3912454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a fight with his sister leads him to a flower shop owned by one Bilbo Baggins, Thorin decides to follow his online friend's advice and pursue a hobby. If it happens to be gardening because Bilbo offered to help him, that's just a coincidence.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate Laughs Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The Hobbit Big Bang](http://hobbitstory.livejournal.com/) 2015 round.  
> I have two lovely artists who will be working on art for me and I will include them and links to everything they've done as soon as I get them.
> 
> [Art Link 1](http://shamingcows.tumblr.com/post/118777933158/fate-laughs-flowers-by-aislingdoheanta-after-a) \- created by the lovely [shamingcows.](http://shamingcows.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Please go and look at how beautiful it is. And leave them tons of comments and likes and reblogs because it's lovely!

“Thorin, so nice of you to join us,” Dis said, pulling the arm of the man next to her.

“I got held up,” Thorin half-heartedly explained.

“I thought that’s why you were the boss,” Dis said, her eyes slightly narrowed. “To shove those pesky, last-minute problems onto someone else.”

“I’m the boss because I’m good at my job and when things come up unexpectedly, it’s _my_ job to handle them,” Thorin explained.

Dis laughed and waved her arm. “This is Alec. Remember I was telling you about him?”

“Um, vaguely,” Thorin said. He held out his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

“You as well,” Alec said, grasping Thorin’s hand in both of his. “Dis has talked about you nonstop for weeks. It’s nice to finally meet you.”

Thorin frowned. “Good things, I hope?”

“What good things could I say about you, brother dear?” Dis said, gesturing for them to sit down at the table she had reserved.

Alec laughed and sat down. “It was good, I promise.”

“Hmm.” Thorin took a drink of water. “I regret that I didn’t get as much information about you as you did about me.”

Dis smiled. “That’s what the date is for silly.”

Thorin froze with the glass of water to his lips and stared at Dis because surely she wasn’t serious. Thankfully, Alec had a phone call and quietly excused himself to take it.

“Date?” Thorin questioned his sister.

“Yes. A date,” Dis said. “You’ve been alone for too long, Thorin.”

“Because _I_ want it that way,” Thorin said. “Just because you loved getting married and settling down to have some kids doesn’t mean everyone else needs to follow that same path.”

“You don’t have to follow it exactly,” Dis said. “You’re lonely, Thorin. I can see it in the way your smile never reaches your eyes, how tired you are all the time, how you’re the first one in at the office and the last one to leave, that you even go in over the weekend. You need a life, something, outside of work.”

Thorin stared at her, his breathing heavy.

“I’m not saying Alec is it, but it’s a start. And I thought if I helped, it’d be easier for you,” Dis said softly.

Thorin shook his head. “This isn’t helping, Dis. This is you trying to fix me because you think I’m broken.”

“Thorin, that’s not—“

He stood up. “Maybe it’s not what you meant, but that’s what it sounds like!” He took a breath. “That’s what it _feels_ like.”

He turned to leave before turning back. “I have friends, you know. I’m not alone.”

“Work and family don’t count,” she countered sadly.

“Yes. They do.” Thorin said. He turned and left without another word.

He knew that she was worried about him. They were always worried about him, but this wasn’t her business to meddle in. Dis needed to learn that he was a grown man who could make his own decisions. If he was happy and content with the way his life was going, that was his call. No one else’s to make.

* * *

Thorin opened his laptop wanting to check his e-mail before turning in for the night. Balin had operated that merger nicely and Dwalin was getting ready for their annual camping trip even though it was still months away.

There was also an e-mail from B. He hesitated before opening it.

_T,_

_I was just reading_ The Great Gatsby _and it made me think of you. Well, actually it made me want to ask you your opinion on it, but I don’t know if you’ve ever read it. So, if you’ve read it, what do you think? If you haven’t, you should really get on that because I want to talk about it with you._

_My nephew was reading it for school and asked me if I’d ever read it. I hadn’t and figured I’d give it a try. I’m not entirely sure how I feel about it, if I’m honest._

_Also, how was your day?_

_B_

Thorin smiled to himself. He hadn’t lied when he told his sister that he had other friends and technically some people might consider what he and B had was some sort of courtship. They had, after all, met online on one of those dating sites.  

_B_

_I have not read that, so sadly I have no opinion to share with you. I will look into reading it in the future, when I have some more spare time._

Thorin hesitated again, wondering if it was appropriate or not to talk so candidly to him.

_It’s strange, you know, you’re the only person who actively seeks my advice and opinion on things. You’d think being the CEO of my company people would constantly be coming to me with questions and ideas. They don’t. They come to me with plans already set in place, things already in motion._

_Even my own family doesn’t seem concerned with my thinking or feeling._

_Tonight my sister blind-sighted me with a date. It was with someone she knew already, but I didn’t know it was a date. I thought it was just a dinner with my sister and her friend or colleague or something._

_She says that I’m lonely and I need to find someone to settle down with._

_Do you think that’s true? Do you think that every person who is single is just desperately waiting for their other half to arrive and are completely miserable until that time?_

_T_

***************

_T_

_Sounds like you had a rough night, but I’m glad you shared your thoughts with me. I’ll do my best to give you sound advice, but don’t judge me too harshly._

_First of all, I think your sister was just coming from a place of concern for you. You’ve been working a lot lately and I think she’s just worried. This was one of the ways to voice that concern._

_I’m sure you love your family, but you’re also very hard to read and I think that makes them unsure a lot of the time. They’re not sure how to ask you what you want and need from them because they’re afraid of pushing you away. That’s what it sounds like to me, from on the other side of the internet connection._

_Perhaps I’m wrong, though, and I apologize for presuming to know more about you and your family dynamics than you’re willing to share._

_I think your sister found herself when she got married and became a mother. From what you said, she’s dotes on her boys almost as much as you do. I think she’s just trying to make sure that you are as happy as she is and this is her way of going about it, trying to give you what she has._

_Don’t be too harsh with her, try to give her the benefit of the doubt. Maybe even try talking with her, not simply at her. No one likes to be lectured. They want to be a part of the conversation._

_As for you being lonely, I wouldn’t have any idea. You’re the only one who can accurately judge whether or not you are lonely. Do you feel lonely?_

_As for your other question, it’s a very interesting thing to get into. The idea of soulmates._

_Many people believe that there’s one specific person out there for them. A certain someone who was created by the gods or fate to find them and love them. In fact, they’ll spend their entire lives looking for them, assuming that they’ll just know when they see them, when they talk to them that this is the person destined for them. _

_I don’t know if I believe that. I don’t think there are soulmates or other halves or anything like that. I think there are people that come into your lives at certain moments that make you want something more. Maybe they make you feel something more._

_It’s not always easy and it doesn’t always last, but I don’t think it’s fate or destiny or anything like that. I just think it depends on who they both are in that moment and what they’re looking for._

_And those people who spend their whole lives waiting around for their soulmate…It sounds like a lonely life. It doesn’t sound like they’re living, like their enjoying the life they were given. Because if they’re not out there experiencing life, how are they ever going to find their person?_

_You might remember I said I was unsure whether I believe in soulmates or not, and I wanted to give you some clarification._

_My parents were soulmates. I have no doubt in my mind that out of every term and word, that’s the only one I could find to describe them. They completed each other. No, that’s not it because it makes them sound like they were incomplete before. They elevated each other, made them more and bigger and better versions of themselves. They were absolutely in love until they died._

_But just because they had that kind of love doesn’t mean it’s meant for everyone. It doesn’t mean that that’s the only type of love and connections out there._

_I think right now, you need to figure out what you want to do. If you feel lonely and alone and like something’s missing, maybe you should try going on a few dates and see if that works. Maybe try to pursue a hobby._

_Because maybe you don’t need a relationship like your sister thinks. Maybe you just need something outside of work._

_I hope this helped a little bit. I’m always here to listen, should you need me._

_B_

* * *

Thorin read the e-mail five times before he turned off his computer that night. He read it again before he got ready in the morning. And again while waiting in line for coffee. And once more before he started his work day.

The words stuck with him all day, constantly nagging at him, begging to be explored.

The problem was, Thorin didn’t know how to explore it. He wasn’t entirely sure what he was supposed to do with them.

He did know that he needed to talk to his sister; B was right on that part. And he was also right in telling Thorin that he needing to actually talk _with_ Dis. After all, Thorin was known for being a little stubborn in that respect.

It honestly wasn’t intentional, but he was just so used to having so many people under him, looking to him for guidance and control and answers. It was just easier to be straightforward. It may come off a little closer to a lecture than an actual conversation, but that was what he was used to. That was what he knew.

But he also knew that he needed to make things right with Dis. He knew that she was just trying to help, but she needs to understand him, really understand him and what he’s going through in order for them to move past this. In order for them to be on the same team again.

Thorin decided to take a few hours off in the afternoon to go and visit his sister. He also decided to pop into the florist because he wasn’t about to show up without a peace offering.

“Hello. What are you looking for?” the man behind the counter asked.

Thorin shrugged. “I’m not entirely sure.”

“Well, I can help you with that.” The man smiled and came around toward Thorin. “What’s the occasion?”

“An apology,” Thorin said quietly, suddenly feeling ridiculous.

The man chuckled. “Flowers are a wonderful offering for that. Do they have any favorite flowers?”

Thorin shook his head. “Not that I know of. I don’t think I’ve ever asked.”

“Well, when you give these to them, make sure you ask, for future reference at least,” the man said.

Thorin laughed. “If I ask her, my sister will expect those flowers every time we see each other than.”

“Just be hopeful her flowers are petunias or tulips or daffodils, something that’s not very expensive then.” The man grabbed a colorful bouquet. “But these should do for right now.”

Thorin grabbed them. “They look nice.”

The man laughed again and it was infectious, making Thorin smile. “Thank you for that. I hope you take your glowing recommendation to the streets to garner in some more business for me.”

“I didn’t mean any offense,” Thorin said.

The man waved him off. “None taken. It was a joke.”

“Oh.” Thorin felt his face flush and prayed his long hair was covering his ears which were surely a bright red at this point.

The man rang him up. “Did you want a card attached to them?”

“Can you just have it say ‘Sorry?’ I figure keep it simple,” Thorin told him.

“Easy enough.” The man quickly scribbled on the little card. But when he attached it, it looked like calligraphy. Thorin was incredibly impressed.

Thorin handed over his card to pay, unsure whether he should say anything more to the man. Was it weird that they talked so much? Should he ask his name? Normally people weren’t so personable with Thorin. Dis said it was because he was incredibly intimidating.

This man didn’t seem to think so.

It was kind of refreshing actually.

“Here you go, sir.” The man handed his card back. “I hope everything works out between you and your sister.”

“Thanks. Me too.” Thorin walked out and wondered why he felt the tinkling of the bell felt so final.

* * *

_B_

_I know it’s been a few days since your e-mail and I’m sorry. ~~I just~~ -Your letter gave me a lot to think about. Good things. Well kind of. _

_I guess I’ve never really thought about being lonely in the same sense as you. I just always assumed that meant longing for a romantic partner and I just don’t feel that. But maybe you do have a point about having a life outside of work. I wouldn’t even know where to begin._

_What do you do outside of working at your shop? Do you have friends you go out with? A partner of some sorts?_

_I know these are personal questions, but I just feel at a loss here. So far you’re the only person who’s offered any kind of solution without mocking me._

_If I told Dwalin, he’d mock me until he died. Of course, I’d be the one to kill him, but still. I know that he cares for me and would help me, but I don’t like my insecurities pointed out._

_I’m sure you’ve figured out already that I can be very insecure about a lot of things. I know that I’m getting better, but it’s still a struggle._

_I’ve also talked with Dis. You were right, though I suspect you knew that already. She was very understanding, strangely so. She listened, really listened, when I talked to her._

_She feels bad for the way things worked out the other week, but she was only doing it because she thought I was too shy to get out there myself. I suppose in a way I am, but I explained that it’s not her call to make. That she needs to let me decided if and when I’m ready to explore more options._

_She did make me promise to tell her whenever I am ready. No doubt she has a list a mile long of people she wants to set me up with. Maybe one day I’ll humor her._

_I just wanted to thank you again for your advice. It was very much appreciated._

_T_

***************

_T_

_Goodness you sure know how to make a person feel a lot, don’t you. I don’t think I’ve ever felt so much gratitude from a letter before._

_You’re most welcome, of course._

_The people I know tend to think me odd, so I don’t often get asked for advice. It’s a shame though, because I’m rather good at it._

_I’m very glad to hear that you’ve spoken with your sister. I’m sure she’s as happy as you are to be forgiven and to move on. No one likes to fight with their family._

_I’m sure one day you’ll be ready to explore what’s out there. Or maybe you need to meet someone you feel comfortable enough with to let your guard down a little more. It’s tough to be vulnerable around people you don’t know._

_As for insecurities, everyone’s got them. Some people have more than others, but it’s a completely normal thing. It’s all about how you deal with them, like anything. If you feel like it’s hurting you, you need to work on them. Either work on letting them go or finding ways to lessen them._

_I trust that you’ll be able to handle that. If there’s anything you are is fearless in that respect. I mean, you admitted to therapy months ago and that’s something most people hide away. I know that you have the avenues open to you should you need them to seek and get help._

_As for me? I’m sorry to disappoint, but my life is rather boring at the moment. Well, I say comfortable and content, but my friend Bofur says it’s boring. I go to work and spend a lot of time gardening and cooking. It’s what I’m best at and what I enjoy. It’s very calming to me because everything has a routine and a system._

_It’s also something I enjoy. It’s strange, isn’t it? That something I could enjoy so much makes me boring to some people._

_Of course I do go out occasionally. I’ll meet up with old friends for dinner or drinks. But other than that, I’m very content with the balance in my life at the moment._

_Have you considered going out to bars? Perhaps you’ll meet a few people there. Many of them have singles nights or speed dating. Maybe those are some things you could look into to see if you’re ready to get out there at all._

_Have a good week. Hopefully I’ll talk to you soon._

_B_

* * *

Thorin walked into the florist shop again, slightly unsure of what he was doing here. He knew that Dis expected another bouquet for their family dinner that night. Apparently the last one he purchased was one of the best bouquets she’d ever seen.

So here he was again, back at _The Shire_ —funny name for a florist shop, but it was nice. It reminded Thorin of being somewhere homely and friendly. He wasn’t sure why, but it was really very nice. He loved it.

“Back again?” The man behind the counter asked. It was the same man who’d helped him a few weeks ago.

Thorin smiled shyly. “It would appear so.”

“Don’t tell me you’re in trouble again,” the man said, leaning against the counter.

“I wasn’t in trouble last time,” Thorin argued. “We’d just had a disagreement.”

“Sure,” the man said. “What can I get you today?”

“Well,” Thorin rubbed the back of his neck. “My sister said the last flowers I gave her were so beautiful that she wanted more.”

The man smiled and it was comforting and safe. “That’s high praise. Is there anything in particular she’d like?”

Thorin shook his head. “No. But she did say that she loved lilies. Could you try to incorporate those in?”

“Sure,” the man said. He walked out from behind the small corner counter area and started wandering around the shop. He was humming slightly under his breath, seemingly completely at ease with Thorin following him around.

“I’m Thorin, by the way,” Thorin said after the man grabbed a few bright yellow blossoms. “Thorin Oakenshield.”

“What an important sounding name you have,” the man said with a laugh. “I feel like I should bow or something.”

Thorin felt himself blush and shoved his hands in his pocket. “That’s highly unnecessary.”

“Well, I wouldn’t want to accidentally be rude to royalty,” the man said, pursing his lips down at the flowers he’d already gathered in her arms.

Thorin stood by as he grabbed a bunch of purple flowers, wondering how he was going to go about asking his name. He’d thought that introducing himself would have been a clue to the man, but apparently not.

“Um, you are—I mean,” Thorin exhaled sharply. “What do they call you?” He wanted to bang his head up against the wall in humiliation.  

“Goodness me, I’ve forgotten all my manners!” The man chuckled and flashed him a small smile. “Bilbo Baggins.”

“That’s a nice name.”

“Its suits me well enough,” Bilbo responded. He seemed happy enough with his selection to go back to the counter to arrange them. Thorin followed him, feeling like a lost puppy.

“Why are you a florist?” Thorin asked suddenly.

Bilbo paused for a second and Thorin quickly put his hands up.

“I don’t mean any offense. It’s just, you seem so happy working here. And clearly know a lot about flowers. And—“

“Thorin, it’s fine. I wasn’t offended,” Bilbo said.

“Oh, good then,” Thorin said.

“I suppose it sort of just happened,” Bilbo said as he started arranging the flowers in a vase. “My parents loved the outdoors and so did I growing up. I have such a fascination with nature and the beautifulness of it all. I started working here when I was much younger and fell in love with the whole job that I eventually bought the place from the old owner and started my own little florist shop.

“It’s lovely to be my own boss and be able to work with something I love,” Bilbo said.

“You manage this whole place by yourself?” Thorin asked, barely suppressing his awe at such a thought. He had at least fifteen people directly below him at his office.

“Well, my nephew works here occasionally. And I did hire this lovely young man, Sam, to help out. He’s got quite a knack for gardening,” Bilbo said.

“Do you grow everything yourself?” Thorin asked, thinking of B’s love of gardening.

“I try to,” Bilbo replied. “I think flowers look their best and can be preserved for longer if they’re put in arrangements very quickly after being cut. Of course, the climate here doesn’t allow for every flower to be consistently grown here. But I do have my own greenhouse out back. I’m currently saving up for another little one to make into a tropical climate, so I can grow more kinds of flowers,” Bilbo said presenting the arrangement to Thorin.

“It looks nice,” Thorin said.

Bilbo smiled. “I’m glad.”

“Is it hard?” Thorin asked. “The gardening?”

“Well, it can be difficult. Especially if you don’t really know what you are doing,” Bilbo said softly. “But once you get the hang of it, it’s rather enjoyable. Watching something grow out of just a little seed.”

“My friend, he does a lot of gardening,” Thorin told him. “He suggested that I should give it a try.”

“I would highly recommend it,” Bilbo said.

“I’m not sure I’d manage to keep the plants alive long enough for them to bloom,” Thorin admitted.

“Well, everyone has to start somewhere.” Bilbo carefully tied a piece of yellow ribbon around the bouquet.

“I suppose,” Thorin said, reaching out for the flowers.

“If you do decide to give it a try, I can help you start,” Bilbo offered. “I’d give you something easy to start with. Like tulips. I feel like those are the zombies of flowers. It’s very hard to kill them forever. Or sunflowers. Anyone can grow them.”

Thorin smiled, taking his credit card back from Bilbo. “I may just take you up on that.”

“Then I look forward to seeing you again, Thorin Oakenshield,” Bilbo said.

“You don’t need to use my full name,” Thorin told him.

“But it sounds so majestic, doesn’t it?” Bilbo said. “Thorin Oakenshield.”

Thorin shook his head and coughed and prayed that his face wasn’t as red as he thought it was. “Have a good day. Thank you again for the flowers.”

“Of course. I hope your sister enjoys these as much as she did the other ones!” Bilbo called out after him.

* * *

 

_B,_

_I may give gardening a try. But I don’t think I have the green thumb. I think I shall end up more like the grim reaper for all things plant-like._

_T_

***************

_T,_

_It takes practice and skill to learn the language of flowers. It took me many years to really understand how to know which plants needed what to survive. I don’t even think I’d have half my knowledge if my father hadn’t loved flowers so much. Actually he was much more into ferns and other greenery. He tried to have every type of fern he could find in our yard when I was growing up._

_I think my mother would have been annoyed if all of them had survived. Sometimes I wonder if she caused so many of them to die._

_Either way I’m glad to see you trying something new. Is there a community garden or something you could go to? There’d be people there who’d probably answer any questions you have._

_B_

* * *

It took Thorin seven weeks and three dead plants before he finally worked up the courage to go back to  _The Shire_ and ask Bilbo for some guidance. He’d thought it would have been easy to go back to his shop and just ask for a quick start guide, but Thorin hadn’t been able to work up the nerve.

So he’d convinced himself it wasn’t that difficult—of course B found his stories highly amusing and suggested he could try a cactus. Thorin didn’t want to admit that he _had_ tried a cactus but there was a problem and he didn’t want to get into it, but somehow it’d accidentally caught fire.

Gardening was clearly not his forte.

This was how he found himself pacing back and forth right around the corner from Bilbo’s shop. He wasn’t so pathetic as to pace back and forth right outside his shop. He liked to hide his pathetic-ness as much as possible.

Thorin took a deep breath, feeling absolutely ridiculous about this whole thing. He was a CEO, damn it. He had business deals and confrontations and legal hearings almost daily. He could fire or hire in his sleep.

He should be able to just walk into the flower shop and ask Bilbo for some help.

“Thorin?”

Thorin’s ears burned as he turned around and saw Bilbo himself walking up to him.

“Yes. Um, hello,” Thorin stammered out.

“Are you on your way to see me?” Bilbo asked.

Apparently he hadn’t noticed Thorin standing there pacing for the last half hour. Good.

“Yes, actually,” Thorin admitted. “I wanted to give gardening a try and figured I should just go and get some help since I have no idea where to even start.”

Bilbo smiled and started walking alongside Thorin back to his shop. “Wonderful. I think you’ll rather enjoy it. It’s a very hands-on type of hobby. I think you’ll like that.”

Thorin nodded. “Yes. I think I will.”

Thorin followed Bilbo into the shop and saw a small young man standing behind the counter. He had dark hair and intense blue eyes that made Thorin feel like he was staring into his soul. He didn’t hide behind Bilbo, but he almost did.

“Frodo!” Bilbo called out. “Good to see you actually working.”

“You wound me Uncle,” the boy, Frodo responded. “I see you’ve managed to drag a customer in here.”

Bilbo laughed. “This is my friend, Thorin. He’s going to learn to garden.”

“And he came here?” Frodo asked with a smirk.

“Yes, because I offered to get him started. If you don’t have any experience in gardening, it’s easy to accidentally kill more than you grow,” Bilbo said to Thorin.

“Ah. I’m glad I came to you first,” Thorin said. He resolved to never tell Bilbo about his massive failings.

“Everything okay up here?” Bilbo asked Frodo.

“Yup,” Frodo said.

“Wonderful. I’m going to take Thorin back to the greenhouse and get him some sort of starter kit,” Bilbo said, motioning for Thorin to follow him.

Thorin followed Bilbo through to the back of the shop and was surprised at the size of the greenhouse. It took up a good quarter of the area that should have been used as a car park.

“I didn’t expect to find this,” Thorin said. “I figured it’d be just a small little greenhouse.”

Bilbo laughed and led Thorin inside. “It was at first. But I’m friends with the landlord and convinced him to give me a corner of the parking lot. It was a generous gift on his part since he knew my parents. Either way it seems to have worked out.”

“It’s really…nice,” Thorin said.

“There you go with that praise again,” Bilbo laughed.

“Where are you going to fit the extra greenhouse?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo smiled and looked like a child on Christmas to be able to talk about it. “Well, I’m thinking of adding onto to this. Well, not exactly, but keeping them all sort of orderly and neat. If I can add a small tropical one, I might be able to create one for just rainforest type climates as well. Maybe a dessert one too? “Sorry,” Bilbo said shaking his head. “Sometimes I get overwhelmed at everything I want to do for this little flower shop.”

“I think it’s good to have hopes and dreams,” Thorin said. “It helps you achieve the goals that much quicker.”

“You think?” Bilbo asked.

“Yeah. I know that when I took over for my dad, I struggled a lot. I was trying to follow his plan and it wasn’t what I wanted at all. Luckily I had a friend who was there to remind me that it was okay to change things around a little bit.

“I think I’ve worked everything out pretty well at the company now,” Thorin continued. “My workers are happy and we’re still generating good business. But if I hadn’t had the dream of trying to make things more international, I don’t think I would have been able to actually try anything out.”

“You wanted to make things international?” Bilbo asked.

“Yeah. I have always wanted to travel and I figured if I had business meetings all over the world, it’d help me start since I’d have to go and meet them all,” Thorin explained.

“Have you been able to do a lot of traveling?” Bilbo asked.

“A fair bit,” Thorin said. “I’ve been able to go almost all over Europe. Obviously not for very long but I’ve gotten to see most of the sights. Quite a bit of business in America and Canada. And I’m in negations currently for parts of Asia.”

“That’s very impressive,” Bilbo said.

“Thank you.” Thorin felt his ears burning again.

“So I’m assuming you have pretty much no experience in gardening,” Bilbo said.

“That would be a safe and correct assumption,” Thorin admitted.

“Right, so let me get you started.” Bilbo started talking to Thorin about what he was doing and Thorin listened intently. He was determined to get these plants to live this time around.

* * *

_B,_

_How many days should I water my plants? Like every day right?_

_T_

***************

_T,_

_It normally depends on the type of plant, but no, not every day. You never want to overwater your plants._

_What happened?_

_B_

***************

_B,_

_Nothing happened. There’s absolutely nothing to worry about. I was just checking on a few things._

_T_

***************

_T,_

_You are such a bad liar, even through the computer. I’ll be waiting patiently for your story._

_B_

* * *

“What did you do?” Bilbo looked horrified at the potted plant that Thorin had brought in.

“I did what you told me to do!” Thorin explained.

“I did _not_ tell you to kill the plant!” Bilbo scolded. “Did you remember to water it?”

“Yes.”

“What about sunlight?” Bilbo continued.

“I did everything you told me to do!” Thorin said. “I swear. But somehow, this happened.”

Bilbo looked completely devastated that something like this could have happened. Thorin felt awful.

He had tried, honest. He had followed Bilbo’s instructions exactly. And had even asked B a few questions. He’d done everything he was supposed to do but somehow it came out looking like it was sick and dying.

“I think we should just put this plant out of its misery,” Bilbo said. “What do you think?”

“I think whatever you think,” Thorin said.

Bilbo looked at him, his head tilted. “I think you are now going to work in my greenhouse with me because I cannot have you kill another plant.”

“I didn’t mean to,” Thorin said.

“I know. But this way I can keep an eye on what you’re doing and not doing. It’ll be easier to fix your mistakes,” Bilbo said.

“But that means I have to come here every day to check on it,” Thorin said.

“Not every day,” Bilbo said. “You only need to come on the days that you are watering or feeding your plant.”

“Oh. Right.” So maybe Thorin was partially to blame since he was watering and feeding the plant almost every day.

“I can even make you up a schedule,” Bilbo offered. “Why don’t you come by this Saturday and we’ll get some things planted for you and I’ll have a schedule ready for you. How does that sound?”

“Good.” Thorin rubbed the back of his neck. “I guess I will see you Saturday then.”

“See you then. Try not to kill any more plants before then!” Bilbo called out after him.

Thorin didn’t dignify that with a response, but he did feel a tad warmer than usual as he walked back to work.

* * *

_T,_

_How’s the progress going? Have you become an avid gardener yet?_

_B_

***************

_B,_

_Hardly. I’m still learning. But there’s been noticeably less killed and destroyed plants, so that’s something._

_T_

***************

_T,_

_Definitely worth a celebration of some kind!_

_B_

***************

_B,_

_I don’t know if my not killing a plant is cause for celebration…_

_T_

* * *

After a few weeks, Thorin and Bilbo had figured out a way to maneuver this strange relationship. True to his word, Bilbo did create a chart for Thorin. And after the first few tulips rose up fine, Bilbo started letting him phone in his watering so he didn’t have to come all the way to the shop if he didn’t want to.

While it was appreciated and he did use it occasionally, he didn’t like only calling the shop to let Bilbo know that it was the day to water or feed his few flowers. He _liked_ going and being with Bilbo. He liked working on his flowers and seeing their progress. He even rather enjoyed talking to them. They were the best listeners because they never really judged him at all. They were just silent supporters—except the roses. They were condescending.

“I have my meeting coming up in a few weeks,” Thorin whispered to his petunias. He wasn’t growing anything outrageous, but the tulips, sunflowers, and now petunias. He liked his little garden.

“My sister keeps telling me it’s a great step and I know that it is,” Thorin admitted. “But it just…makes me uneasy.”

“What makes you uneasy?” Bilbo asked.

Thorin nearly jumped out of his skin. He also couldn’t be positive he didn’t squeak in fright.

“I’m sorry, Thorin!” Bilbo said trying not to smile or laugh. “I didn’t mean to startle you.”

“Oh, that’s all right,” Thorin said. “I was just talking to my plants.”

“Studies have shown that talking to your garden produces better results,” Bilbo told him.

“Really?” Thorin asked.

Bilbo chuckled. “I don’t know. But I find that my plants grow better when I talk to them. Though that may be because I feel like I spend more time nurturing my flowers when I talk to them.”

They worked quietly together for the next few minutes until Thorin was starting to clean up his few tools.

“Thorin? Is everything all right?” Bilbo asked.

“I’m not sure,” Thorin admitted. His mouth definitely decided that it didn’t need to follow his mind.

“Is there anything you need or want to talk about?” Bilbo offered.

“No. At least, not right now,” Thorin said quietly. “The anniversary of my fathers’ death is coming up and it always puts me on edge.”

“Hmm,” Bilbo murmured.

“I know it shouldn’t, but I can’t help it when everyone says I’m just like him,” Thorin found himself suddenly admitting. “I mean, on one hand it’s wonderful to hear because my dad was the best. I loved him so much and he did everything he could to make sure we were taken care of and happy, even though he had to work a lot.

“But on the other hand, he also sort of lost it near the end of his life. His drinking became worse, and by worse I mean noticeable. Apparently he’d been drinking pretty heavily since our mother passed away when we were all too young to really capture many memories. I didn’t know about the drinking until it was too late.

“He said it just started getting worse over the years since he was under so much stress at work and still grieving and he didn’t want to come home and be frustrated. So he’d have a beer before coming home just to mellow out, he’d said. And then it got progressively more until beer became scotch and whiskey.

“And suddenly he’s drinking himself into a stupor almost every night, but none of us notice because we’re all too busy with our own lives. God, we are just horrible children. To not even notice our father was drinking himself to death.”

Thorin took a deep breath and realized he’d started pacing some time during his speech.

“Oh god,” Thorin said. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean…to unload everything on you like that.”

Bilbo smiled softly at him. “It’s quite all right. I’m glad you felt comfortable enough around me to share that. Hopefully you feel a little better relieving yourself of some of that weight.”

Thorin nodded and tried not to feel ridiculous.

“I do. Thank you again.”

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked walking up to him.

“Yes?”

Bilbo wrapped his arms around Thorin and held him tightly. “It’s okay to be sad and miss your father. But you can’t carry around all the guilt with you forever. He was a grown man when he made those decisions and there’s nothing you could have done to change that.”

Thorin swallowed harshly and felt his eyes prickle and burn. “I know that. At least in my head I do.”

“But the heart and soul are different matters,” Bilbo finished, letting him go.

“I hope you have a good rest of the week,” Thorin said.

“You too. Feel free to stop by if you need some time alone or someone to talk to,” Bilbo offered, walking him to the greenhouse door. “I’ll be here all weekend while my nephew and his friends all go gallivanting off on some sort of adventure over the weekend.”

Thorin smiled. “Tell him I hope he has a wonderful time.”

“I will,” Bilbo assured him. “He’d probably be tickled pink that you thought of him. He thinks you’re one of the coolest people he’s ever met. Of course Gandalf wasn’t too thrilled about that news.”

Thorin laughed along with him even though he didn’t really know who this Gandalf was. In theory he did—he was the man who owned the land Bilbo was currently housing his flower shop on and apparently they were old friends. He’s also known of Gandalf in the business world because he tends to own properties in random locations. He’s also known to be a very eccentric and cryptic man to work with and for, so Thorin tries to stay away from his listings.

“Goodbye, Bilbo,” Thorin said as he opened the door.

“Goodbye,” Bilbo repeated. “Oh and Thorin?”

Thorin turned back to glance at him.

“Keep your chin up, yeah?” Bilbo gave him a hopeful little smile and then he was off.

Thorin tried not to pretend like he wasn’t walking on air for the rest of the day (or perhaps week). It was strange, wonderfully strange, to have someone who actually generally cared about him. Especially since Bilbo wasn’t obligated to.

* * *

Thorin had a problem.

He may or may not be in love and may or may not know what to do about that. Truthfully, he knew that he felt something much more intense than simple friendship with Bilbo. It had started growing on him ever since they started gardening together most days. The conversation was easy and Bilbo always offered him support—especially after he’d tell Thorin was a fool he’d been.

Honestly Thorin didn’t quite know when the feelings started to deepen; he just knows that they have now.

Which is why was currently pacing his office trying to figure out what to do.

Every source suggests that Thorin merely go up to the person of his affections and request they join him for dinner. It sounds like a simple enough and straightforward plan.

Until he remembers that Bilbo is his friend and someone that he shares a lot of his anxiety and burdens with. He didn’t want Bilbo feeling like he has to accept the dinner invitation.

This always leads Thorin down the path to hell traveling through the What-If-Scenario maze. What if Bilbo says no? What if Bilbo laughs at him? What if Bilbo suddenly doesn’t want him around? What if he loses his friend? What if he throws his flowers away? Would Bilbo allow Thorin to come and claim custody over his few flowers?

He’d gladly pay Bilbo for them. They could probably strike some sort of arrangement where Thorin would pay so much money for the flowers, pots, dirt, plant food, water used, space and rent, and miscellaneous fees for providing so much help.

Thorin shook his head, getting lost in his thoughts.

Honestly, the what-ifs weren’t the worst. The optimistic possibilities were.

As much as Thorin figured Bilbo was going to reject him, he could also see Bilbo accepting. They could go on a lovely date together. Thorin would pick a nice restaurant that served delicious food. The food that’s actually meant to be tasted and enjoyed, not just decoratively laid on a plate for him to look at. Maybe they’d go for a walk around the city after or catch a movie. He’d let Bilbo decide that. Thorin would prefer going for a walk, seeing the places Bilbo passes by and enjoys. They could stop for coffee on their walk back to Bilbo’s apartment.

Bilbo would do that toe-tap and toe rise thing he does when he’s nervous or anxious as they walk up to his door. Thorin would ask him if he could kiss him goodnight and Bilbo would squeak out, “Yes” and then they’d kiss. And it’d be one of those magical movie moment type kisses where it’d feel like the world briefly stopped.

They’d then say goodnight and Bilbo would watch him walk back toward the street so he could attempt to hail a cab back to his apartment. He’d be giddy and excited the entire ride back, feeling like he was happy-giddy drunk. The second he’d crawl into bed that night he’d send Bilbo a text that was romantic and cute and they’d make plans to actually go to that movie they had been talking about seeing in a couple days.

Or something like that. Thorin hadn’t given it that much thought.

Either way, he knew that he was screwed. He knew that he needed to say something because it would be better when he knew. If Bilbo didn’t feel the same way it would hurt, but he’d focus all his energy on not losing Bilbo as a friend so he’d get over these feelings or at the very least not allow them to creep in on their friendship.

Thorin rubbed at his face. He needed some help.

* * *

_B,_

_I need some advice. I’m sorry if this is a strange topic to discuss with you, but I don’t have anyone else to really talk to. I know we both decided long ago that we were just friends since neither one of us was really looking for a relationship._

_I’m rambling. I apologize._

_Anyways, there’s this man that I am really enamored with at the moment. He’s funny and sweet and caring. We’ve become friends over the past few months and I’ve accidentally developed some feelings for him._

_My question is:  What do I do now?_

_I know that I should just talk to him, but I can’t seem to really connect that with my brain. I’m just so afraid of ruining the friendship we have._

_T_

***************

_T,_

_That’s wonderful news! I can’t wait to hear more about him! What’s his name, where did you meet?_

_First of all, you didn’t accidentally develop feelings for him. You spent time with him and the feelings that were already there grew. It’s something that’s completely natural, so don’t feel like you’ve somehow done something wrong by having feelings for him._

_I’m afraid I’m not going to be much help in the asking someone out department, only because I can never practice what I preach. My advice would be just to ask him out and make sure he knows that there’s no pressure and that his friendship is incredibly important to you._

_Might I suggest that you ask him out at his shop? Just go in, maybe give him some flowers since he seems to enjoy them so much, and tell him of your feelings and that you’d love to pursue them with him. Then give him some time to decide. He might feel the same way you are, attracted and want to start a relationship but afraid of ruining the friendship. So if you give him some time, he’s not going to feel too pressured to make a decision._

_It’s going to be tough on you, waiting around, but at the end of it you’ll know where you stand with him._

_Good Luck!_

_B_

***************

_B,_

_What sort of flowers do you think I should give him? I mean, what’s the best sort of flowers to give to someone who you have feelings for? Anything but roses. You know my thoughts on them._

_I know that you’re completely right. I should just go to him and tell him how I feel and sort of hope for the best. He’s not malicious in any way and even if he turns me down, I don’t think he’ll kick me out of his life._

_At least I hope not._

_T_

***************

_T,_

_I’d give him flowers that mean something to you, something you like. You two have been bonding over gardening and other activities for months now. I think it’d mean a lot more if you chose the flowers that you felt suited the occasion instead of the other way around._

_He should appreciate them more that way, because they came from you._

_You didn’t answer any questions about him! What’s his name? You have to at least give me that!_

_B,_

_*************** _

 

_B,_

_You’re right. I should probably just go with flowers that I really like. I know we’ve talked about calla lilies before. Maybe those would work. I’ll think about it._

_Thank you for your help. I really appreciate it. I’ll talk to you soon._

_T_

_P.S. His name is Bilbo. He runs this flower shop called The Shire. He’s wonderful._

* * *

Thorin hadn’t heard back from B in days, but it was okay. He was probably busy and Thorin had been trying to work up the nerve to actually talk to Bilbo about everything.

But it was difficult. Something was different.

It wasn’t really noticeable, but there was something that’s changed. The energy between them felt tangible and he’d catch Bilbo looking at him more often than not, a fond and exasperated smile on his face.

It was strange.

Maybe Thorin should just do it now. Bilbo was literally just over there. He could just go and tell him everything before he left for the night. And then Bilbo could think about it all weekend. He’d have the space he’d need.

Then that would mean Thorin was forced to just sit around, waiting for some sort of contact.

Yes, he’d definitely have to wait until Monday.

Then Thorin caught sight of his tulips. They were yellow and beautiful and suddenly everything felt right. He finished tending his few plants before carefully cutting the one blossom.

He grabbed his bag and walked over to Bilbo.

“Bilbo?”

Bilbo turned around, his face slightly red. “Hmm?”

“I-I wanted to give you this,” Thorin said, nearly smashing the flower into his hand. “It’s not much, but I thought it was the most appropriate flower to give you since you help me grow it. I know that when you’re confessing your romantic feelings for someone you’re supposed to give them roses.”

“But you hate roses,” Bilbo said softly.

“Yeah,” Thorin agreed, not even realizing that he’d never told Bilbo that.

“What are you saying, Thorin?” Bilbo asked quietly, gently holding the flower in his hand.

“I wanted to tell you that I’ve developed romantic feelings for you and would love to take you out to dinner and try and relationship with you. I know that we’re friends and this could put you in an awkward position, so I want to make sure you know that I will still want to be friends no matter your answer.

“I don’t want you to feel like you have to accept,” Thorin continued. “I just wanted to let you know of my feelings and see if there was a chance.”

Bilbo remained quiet for a moment.

“I figured you’d need some time to think about it and my being here isn’t going to help that.” Thorin shifted his briefcase to his other hand. “I will be back on Monday night to check on my flowers.”

Thorin paused before the door. “Have a good weekend Bilbo. I’m sorry if this has upset your plans.”

Thorin walked out and though his heard was beating incredibly fast and he sort of felt like he was going to be sick all over the pavement, he also felt like he could just float away to the moon.

It was a lovely, terrifying feeling.

* * *

_T,_

_I know that it’s rather short notice, but I was hoping you’d want to meet with me for dinner. I know that it breaks our rules and everything, but I’d like to meet you. I’m only going to be around your area for a few days and wanted to be able to at least have dinner with my friend before I come back home._

_Would that be something you’d be interested in?_

_B_

***************

_B,_

_I didn’t know we really had rules… But of course I’d like to meet you. There’s this little Italian place that I love._

_Would you be able to meet there around 7 on Saturday? I’ll make the reservation under my name:  Thorin Oakenshield. That way whenever you get there, they’ll direct you._

_T_

***************

_Thorin,_

_That sounds lovely. Just send me the address later so I know where I’m going._

_I’ll see you on Saturday then._

_B_

***************

_B,_

_Great. By the way, what’s your name? Unless you would prefer me to call you B at dinner._

_Thorin_

* * *

Thorin was actually rather excited to meet B. They’d been friends for so long that it was strange that they hadn’t actually met. He was a little annoyed that B hadn’t gotten back to him about his name because now what was he supposed to do? Ask what his name was as soon as he showed up?

Oh god. What if Thorin didn’t recognize B when he arrived and the hostess wasn’t there to direct B to his table and then he leaves and Thorin’s left there sitting alone.

No—Thorin shook his head. It was not time for negativity.

He’d been brooding all day, thinking about Bilbo and worrying about what was going to happen when he saw him on Monday. They hadn’t spoken since Thorin told him of his feelings.

It was like a great weight had been lifted off him, but it still made him anxious.

“Thorin?”

Thorin frowned at the family voice and turned to come face to face with Bilbo Baggins himself.

“Bilbo? What are you doing here?” Thorin watched as Bilbo sat in the chair opposite him.

“I’m here to have dinner with someone that I care about,” Bilbo explained.

“I’m sorry?” Thorin said.

“I’m going about this all wrong,” Bilbo muttered under his breath.

Thorin glanced at the doors and cleared his throat. “Bilbo, as much as I’d love your company for dinner, I’m afraid that I am meeting someone.”

“Yes, I know,” Bilbo said, speaking slowly. “You’re meeting me.”

Thorin stared at him. “I don’t think I am.”

Bilbo smiled softly. “We made plans last night, over e-mail.”

Thorin felt his blood run cold and then hot from embarrassment. “What.”

“I know that I should have told you, but I wasn’t sure how you’d react given that I was basically non-responsive when you said all those wonderful things to me,” Bilbo explained.

“How long have you known?” Thorin interrupted him.

Bilbo looked down. “Not very long. Only since you let slip the name of the man you developed feelings for.”

“Why didn’t you say anything sooner?” Thorin asked.

“Because I knew how hard you were trying to gather your courage and I didn’t want to swoop in and make you feel like you were blind-sighted or anything.” Bilbo paused. “Though, now it looks like I did that either way.”

“So if you’ve known for weeks, why didn’t you say anything to me on Thursday? Why did you not come up with a response plan?” Thorin asked him.

“I was surprised,” Bilbo admitted. “I wasn’t really expecting you to ask me.”

“I said that I wanted to,” Thorin said.

“That’s not—I’m not doing a very good job at explaining this,” Bilbo said.

“Try?” Thorin asked quietly.

“You gave me a flower,” Bilbo said.

“Yes, I did.”

“You _gave_ me a _flower_ ,” Bilbo tried again. “It was a flower that you grew.”

“Right.”

Bilbo chuckled. “I wasn’t expecting that. I was expecting some extravagant bouquet and instead you gave me a single flower.”

“Well, I apologize if I let you down,” Thorin said, feeling his ears burn.

Bilbo placed his hand over Thorin’s. “You didn’t. You just surprised me. I wasn’t expecting such a thoughtful gift. You gave me something that’s not only precious to me, but also precious to you.”

Thorin remained quiet.

“I was incredibly touched by that and wasn’t fully coherent. I heard everything you were saying to me, but it’s like I couldn’t make my mouth form any words.” Bilbo sighed. “Then after you left I realized that I didn’t really have your number since you only ever called my shop and I didn’t have your number written down. But if I had, I probably wouldn’t have used it anyway because that would have been a major breach of privacy.

“So I asked you to meet me for dinner the only way I knew how,” Bilbo finished.

“So what exactly are you saying?” Thorin said.

“I’m saying yes,” Bilbo told him. “If you’ll still have me, I’d like to give this relationship a try.”

“Really?” Thorin asked. “You don’t feel pressured that you had to accept?”

“No. I _want_ to, Thorin,” Bilbo told him.

“Well, I suppose there’s no time like the present then,” Thorin said. He reached across the table to grab one of the roses from the small vase. He passed it to Bilbo.

“A rose?” Bilbo asked. “You hate roses.”

Thorin smiled and looked down. “Well. Maybe they’re not that bad”

“You are such a romantic, aren’t you?” Bilbo said, carefully examining the flower.

“Only with you,” Thorin admitted. 

Bilbo looked up at him and it felt _right_. Thorin knew that the future might be hard and is uncertain, but he finally understood what everyone talked about in regards to love.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my first foray into The Hobbit fandom. It's a little intimidating to be the first one to post this round...Hopefully a couple of you like it!  
> Please be on the lookout for the art that I will be attaching for this one too!  
> Come say Hi on tumblr if you like: [saras almanac](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/)


End file.
